A hierarchy is typically visualized as a pyramid or a tree structure. At the top of the tree structure is the highest component of the hierarchy while all other components below it are subordinate components. The position of a component represents its rank. For example, higher ranking components are positioned above lower ranking components while equivalent ranking components are positioned similarly in the tree structure.
Components within a hierarchy may have their own hierarchies. To visualize the different hierarchies, separate tree structures are employed. For example, different hierarchies are represented using different views. This is because conventional tree structures used in visualizing hierarchies are ineffective for visualizing multiple hierarchies in a single view.
The present disclosure is directed to effectively visualize multiple hierarchies.